


Babysitter Chronicles

by LittleFandomStories



Series: Little Hiro [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Play, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFandomStories/pseuds/LittleFandomStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hiro follows Tadashi to school when Tadashi has work to do. Good thing he friends who are more then willing to help out by watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fred

Tadashi should have known it was a bad idea to bring Hiro to the lab with him today. The younger boy had pleaded, which Tadashi always had a hard time saying no to, that he just needed to manufacture a few parts in his lab and that was it. He’d use just a few of the higher quality materials and catch a ride home, he promised.

Tadashi really should have known better.

“Hiro, out of your mouth.” It was the twentieth time he had said that in the past hour.

Hiro put the book down with a frown. He couldn’t help it, Tadashi had just left the board book laying around and he stuck it in his mouth. Not his fault Tadashi hadn’t grabbed his pacifier this morning before they left.

Hiro had, however, made a point not to put anything mechanical in his mouth. Once was enough for him, thank you very much.

Tadashi frowned when things went quiet for a few minutes, Hiro was never that quiet.

“Hiro, do you need the potty or some…” He started to ask as he turned around, “Out of your mouth Hiro! That’s for one of my classes.”

Hiro blinked as Tadashi leapt up and snatched the fluffy object out of his mouth.

“What is it?” it was nice and Hiro wanted it.

“It’s for my project, a scale model.” Tadashi set the model back where it had been standing previously.

In the part of his brain that wasn’t the annoyed brother, Tadashi was ecstatic with how Hiro had responded to Baymax’s form. Control tests were one thing, but seeing his brother respond well was a great thing.

That didn’t change the fact that Hiro was, in fact, being a pest. And he couldn’t get anything done with Hiro being a pest and getting into everything.

He needed a babysitter.

The problem was, Tadashi pondered as he held a squirming Hiro on his lap, who was free to watch Hiro for him. Everyone was working on their own projects and he couldn’t put Hiro off on them.

Except for…..perfect.

“Hiro, want to take a walk?”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the brother’s to reach their destination, despite Hiro attempting to stop at every lab and see what was going on. That’s why Tadashi was keeping a firm grip on his brother’s hand, Hiro kept trying to escape.

“Fred!” Tadashi greeted the other boy with a wave, “You remember my brother Hiro right?”

“Absolutely.” Fred waved from his spot in his chair, “What’s up?”

“Say hi Hiro.” Tadashi nudged him forward.

“Hi.” Hiro mumbled, pressing backwards against Tadashi.

He wanted to stay and play with Tadashi, not get pawned off on one of his friends. It wasn’t his fault he was getting into everything, Tadashi had such cool stuff in his lab. But he was getting the feeling Tadashi was dumping him off on Fred.

“Well, I need a favor. Can he hang out with you for a couple hours while I finish up some work?”

“Tadashi!” Hiro whined.

“Not a problem.” Fred said, “I’ve got more than enough reading material.”

“Just hang out for a bit Hiro,” Tadashi said as he crouched down to Hiro’s level, “I know you like comics and Fred has plenty.”

“Want to stay with you.” Hiro mumbled, grabbing his brother’s pant peg.

“So you like comics, huh?” Fred gently placed a hand on Hiro’s shoulder, “Which is your favorite?”

Tadashi grinned to himself as he was slowly able to stand up and step away without Hiro noticing, the younger boy slowly being drawn into a conversation about comics and superheroes. When he caught Fred’s gaze, he mouthed a ‘thank you’ before slipping away quietly to his lab.

Fred was a good choice for a babysitter, Tadashi thought to himself with a small laugh.

 

* * *

 

Hiro sat in a chair next to Fred’s, he had assured Fred that nobody had been using it at the time when he borrowed it, determinedly making his way through Fred’s stacks of comics. He had never seen this many outside of a comic shop and hadn’t realized how behind on some of his favorites he had been.

“You have got to have every comic out today.” Hiro’s voice was tinged with awe as he grabbed another issue.

Fred shrugged, “I don’t it’s all of them but is a lot of them, my friend. And you can never have too many comics.”

“That is a very good point.”

Hiro was appreciating the silence as the two sat there. Fred didn’t try and make him talk, Hiro would be upset if he did because he didn’t trust his voice, and would readily respond when Hiro made an exclamation about something he that happened in the comic. He would also help Hiro find the next issue in the series the younger boy was reading.

Another handful of minutes later, Hiro reached over to grab the last issue in the series he was read. He was so excited, it was all coming together and he had to see how it ended.

“Little buddy, I need a favor.” Fred spoke up as Hiro started reading.

“Hm?”

“Can you take that comic out your mouth? It can’t taste good.”

Hiro’s face went red as he quickly pulled the comic out. He hadn’t even realized he had put the comic in his mouth, how could he be so stupid!

“I’m sorry.” Hiro mumbled, resisting the urge to put his fingers in his mouth.

Fred smiled and took the comic gingerly, “It’s cool little buddy. I’ve got two of this one anyway.”

Hiro nodded to himself, jamming his hands into his pockets to keep them out of his mouth. Fred hated him now, he couldn’t even go a day without sticking something in his mouth.

Fred frowned at the look on Hiro’s face, “Really, it’s all cool little buddy. I know about your oral thing.”

“You do?”

“Yup. So if you have your pacifier, you can totally use it. It’s cool.”

“Okay…”

Hiro’s face was red as he pulled the pacifier out of his pocket. He didn’t want to use it and look like a baby or something, but Fred said it was okay so it had to be.

He wouldn’t admit to the fact that he gave a slight sigh of contentment when he put it in, but he was able to focus just a bit more on reading. He did miss the slight smile and thumbs up from Fred, who noticed the drop in tension.

 

* * *

 

“You want to go for some pizza?”

Hiro blinked at the sudden statement, tearing his focus away from the comic he had been so engrossed in, and tilted his head at Fred.

“You know, pizza. Saucey, cheesy, loads of toppings. The cafeteria here makes a great one. Want to go?”

Hiro nodded, he loved eating pizza before pausing and shaking his head.

“Why not?”

“No peanuts.” The phrasing came out with lisp as he spoke around the pacifier, but Fred got the idea.

“No problemo. I’ll double check before we get some.”

Reassured, Hiro nodded and hopped up out of the chair. He stretched, enjoying how his back cracked after sitting for so long. Of course that’s when he felt the cold from his pull-up and became intimately aware of how full his bladder was, his hands instantly going to his crotch.

“Whoa, what’s the matter?” Fred asked, a bit stunned by the sudden shift in behavior.

“Potty.” Hiro was trying his hardest not to dance, but he had to go and go badly.

“Right this way.”

Hiro kept pace with Fred, despite the older boy’s longer legs, and bolted for the bathroom the instant the door came into view. Fred followed at a much more sedate pace, not nearly in the rush that Hiro was. He was drying his hands when Hiro came out the stall, fumbling to button his shorts.

“Need help?”

Hiro’s face went red, but his hands were being too stupid and clumsy to do it on his own so he had to nod. If Fred had anything to say about the pull-up, he didn’t as he crouched down and buttoned Hiro’s pants.

“Should totally wear sweatpants, you won’t have that problem.”

Hiro nodded as he washed his hands; that would be better for when his hands decided to be stupid and not work.

“C’mon, glorious pizza awaits.”

Hiro eagerly followed Fred through the doors, he was a bit hungrier than he thought.

 

* * *

 

After four pieces of pizza, two sodas, some gummy bears he filched from the ice cream bar, and another trip to the bathroom, Hiro found himself dozing off as he sat back in his chair. He was so tired, he just wanted to take a nap. Part of him wanted to go back to Tadashi’s lab and nap there, but he wanted to stay with Fred too.

He was just tired enough that he followed his brain’s first instinct and climbed into the chair with Fred, curling up between him and the right arm of the chair.

Fred, as per usual for the day, simply smiled at Hiro and switched to reading the comic aloud as Hiro started dozing off. The kid was kind of cute, so he could understand Tadashi’s slight obsession with him. Totally a good way to spend his day off.

 

Tadashi stared as looked at the scene before him, ignoring Fred’s jaunty wave. Hiro was taking a nap. With Fred. And he hadn’t heard any screaming or anything.

“How?” was the only thing he could get out.

“Fed him some pizza and gummy bears. Knocked him out.”

“Nothing with peanuts?” was the second response.

“Nope, special ordered and everything.”

“How was he?”

“Perfect, didn’t give me any problems.” Fred half shrugged, “Might want to get rid of buttons though, he struggled with that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tadashi carefully scooped Hiro off of the other boy and carefully slung him across his back, “I owe you one Fred.”

“It was nothing. Though if you really want to pay me back you can talk Honey Lemon into making me into a giant monster.”

Tadashi chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do. Thanks again Fred, really.”

“Anytime Tadashi, anytime.”


	2. Wasabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its like babysitting....with lasers!

“Wasabi, you got sec?”

Wasabi looked up from his testing, seeing how many individual streams he could maintain before they failed, and shut the test down.

“Sure, what’s up Tadashi?

“You remember Hiro right?”

Wasabi observed the younger Hamada brother, taking note how his hands were jammed into his pocket, his feet behind the caution line, and biting his lip.

“Yeah. How’s it going Hiro?”

“Good.” Hiro mumbled, pressing backwards into Tadashi, who shoved him forward.

Tadashi’s smile was disarming, which only meant trouble for Wasabi. Tadashi had that look on his face every time he dragged Wasabi into some harebrained experiment.

“I need a favor.”

“Oh no.” Wasabi pulled his goggles and gloves off as he stepped around the emitters, “Not another favor. Favors from you only mean trouble. Don’t think I don’t remember the last time.”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Tadashi reassured him, “It’s just that I need you to watch Hiro for me for a couple of hours. I need to get some work done.”

Wasabi frowned, “Why not just send him home? He can make it right?”

Hiro’s face went paled and he instantly pressed himself against Tadashi’s legs, who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders.

“He’s…” Tadashi paused, looking for the right phrasing, “…in the right place to go doing that. I just need a few hours to get work done, that’s all I ask.”

Wasabi sighed, he should have known better. Tadashi and he had talked about Hiro’s habit of shutting down and regressing a number of times, especially in the beginning when Tadashi had been so confused and frustrated and had no idea how to react because it wasn’t just Hiro acting the part for one reason or another.

Wasabi knew a thing or two about not being able to help doing something.

“Fine, just a few hours.”

Tadashi’s whole body sagged with relief, “Thank you so much Wasabi. Really, I owe you this time.”

“Have your aunt bake me something and we’ll call it even. Anything I need to know?”

“No peanuts, I know he has his pacifier.” Hiro whined but Tadashi ruffled his hair, “He already knew Hiro. And just have him stand up if he’s sitting too long. Anything else he might need, he has in his bag and I’m pretty sure he can do on his own.”

Wasabi eyed the backpack critically before gesturing for Hiro to hand it over. With a subtle push from Tadashi, Hiro handed the bag over and watched in horror as Wasabi started pulling everything out.

“Why’s he doing that?” Hiro mumbled, his hands clenched tight in his pockets.

Tadashi said he really shouldn’t stick his fingers in his mouth around Wasabi if he didn’t want to spend all day washing his hands.

“He’s counting everything Hiro, everything has an order and place for him and he’s making sure all your stuff is the same.”

Tadashi had seen Wasabi have an incident because something wouldn’t fit or came up short of what he needed it to be, and it wasn’t pretty. That’s why Hiro’s bag had one notebook, two pens, three action figures, and four pull-ups in it. Hiro wouldn’t go through four of them in the handful of hours he was going to be there but Tadashi knew the sequential numbering would help.

Wasabi frowned as he counted everything again, “Pacifier?”

That made Tadashi grin, “Show him the box Hiro.”

Hiro gingerly pulled out a small red box out his pocket and held it out towards Wasabi.

“I made it. It sanitizes anything I put in it, which is mostly my pacifier.” Hiro mumbled, “Keeps me from losing it and it getting filthy.”

Tadashi caught Wasabi’s eye and pointed towards the door, quietly sneaking out when the taller boy nodded as he complimented Hiro’s creation. Tadashi grinned as he sent Aunt Cass a text with Wasabi’s favorite thing from her shop and asking nicely for her to whip some fresh ones up.

He owed Wasabi big time, even if it meant all Hiro was going to talk about all night was lasers.

 

* * *

 

Hiro frowned from behind his pacifier as he watched Wasabi work, his notebook and pen set aside for the moment. He normally wouldn’t have had his pacifier in but Wasabi had told him that it was going to happen eventually so he might as well do it now and minimize the number of things Hiro was going to put in his mouth.

“Stress test.” Hiro finally spoke up as he watched the large number of lasers fail safely.

Fail safely, where was the fun in that?

“What do you mean?”

“Sure you can have three hundred lasers running at one time,” Hiro pulled his pacifier out to speak clearer, “but what happens if you try and pass something through them? Won’t that reduce the number of total simultaneous ones you can run?”

They both knew what Hiro was up to, he just wanted to toss things through the lasers and slice them up. But he did raise a valid point, how would passing matter through the lasers affect how many he could run.

Wasabi sighed, “Alright. But you have to help clean up the mess when we’re done, deal?”

“Deal!”

“Alright then, let’s start with the apple as a control.”

Hiro grinned, this was going to be awesome.

 

* * *

 

“Hiro, stand up for a minute.”

Hiro sighed, setting the marble he was about to pass through fifty different laser strands down and hopped off the stool. He gave Wasabi an expectant look, and Wasabi returned the favor by counting down from thirty.

He made it to twenty-five when Hiro bolted off to the bathroom, and made a note of it on his clipboard. He wasn’t sure if Tadashi wanted the report he was writing by the end of the day but he was still going to give him a copy. The notes also helped for when he inevitably got asked to babysit Hiro a second time, because he knew that was something Tadashi was going to do.

“Whoa Hiro, what’s the matter?” He set the clipboard down and skirted around the lasers when the smaller boy shuffled back into the lab, “Did you have a…accident?”

He really, really wished he didn’t because he wasn’t quite sure if he could handle that. He had a thing about body fluids.

Hiro shook his head, “Change.”

“Ah.” That was a load off his mind, Hiro didn’t have any spare clothes, “Do…you need help?”

Hiro’s head shook, but he did point to his bag, “Need one.”

“Please.”

“Please.” Hiro huffed in response, taking the pull-up from Wasabi, “Thank you.”

Then he started to strip.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing? You can’t do that here.”

Hiro blinked at him, confused, “Don’t get it.”

“You have to do that in the bathroom. You can’t do that here in the lab.”

“Full.” Hiro pointed towards the bathroom before sweeping across the lab, “Empty.”

“Hiro, can’t you wait until…”

Hiro pointed at his pants, which he had tugged down just enough that his pull up was visible, “Will leak.”

Wasabi groaned, loudly, “Chaos. Utter Chaos.”

“Entropy.” Hiro chirped, face innocent behind his pacifier despite the faint blush spread across his face.

“I battle that everyday Hiro.” Wasabi sighed, “Will it work if I hold up one of my lab coats?”

His Monday coat was already dirty, so he could handle using it as a curtain. When Hiro nodded, he turned off the lasers and herded the smaller boy into the corner where the wall met the end of his workbench and held the coat up. It didn’t take Hiro long to finish and the smaller boy quickly tossed the pull-up in the trash, Wasabi was glad they had tested so much produce today and nobody would notice, and washed his hands.

He tried not to grin, however, as he heard Hiro singing ‘happy birthday’ to himself as he washed his hands.

When he was done, and had dried his hand properly instead of wiping them on his pants, Hiro darted over to where he had been earlier, scrambling onto the stool he had been sitting on and bouncing.

“So where were we again?” Wasabi would admit to indulging the boy just a bit.

“Marble, fifty lasers.”

Wasabi was certain that, as he fired up the lasers to where he had them last time, he was going to add pacifier-speak to his list of fluent languages.

He could, as he watched Hiro take aim with the marble, see how the younger boy had Tadashi wrapped around his fingers. Even if you disregarded the pacifier and the pull-up that made him look eight years younger, Hiro had a way of getting exactly what he wanted and making you think it was your idea all along.

Stress testing indeed.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi kept his feet behind the caution line, a bemused smile etched across his face as he watched his brother take aim with an egg on the opposite side of the laser grid. With a light toss, the egg was sliced into boiled pieces when it hit the ground on the other side. He even bit back the giggle as he watched the pair take simultaneous notes before Hiro scrambled down and swept up the mess.

“Well, looks like you’re having fun together.”

Hiro beamed and charged into Tadashi, babbling away incomprehensibly. The only words Tadashi understood was ‘stress’ and ‘testing’.

“Stress testing huh?” Tadashi turned to look at Wasabi, “How’d he manage to get you to do that?”

“He ripped a hole in my experimental procedure. Nicely.” Wasabi had a smile on his face as he shut the grid down, “Here.”

Tadashi blinked at the photocopied piece of paper of meticulous notes, “What’s this?”

“I took some notes about Hiro.” Wasabi shrugged, “Thought you might appreciate them.”

“Yes Wasabi, I do appreciate knowing that if he sits for an hour without getting up he has to change. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. He’s a great helper.”

“You hear that ‘Dashi?” Hiro grinned up at him, “I’m a great Helper!”

“I heard.”

 

“Oh! I got these for you!” Tadashi pulled out a white box and passed it to Wasabi.

“No, not for you Hiro.” Tadashi warned as Hiro tried to grab it, “Peanuts.”

Hiro made a face as Wasabi cracked it open, grinning at the mountain of perfectly grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off.

“She made you a mountain, we can’t keep peanut butter in the house.”

“Thanks.” Wasabi grinned as he closed the box, lest it attract the wild Fred.

“No, thank you for watching Hiro for me.” Tadashi smiled back, before nudging Hiro.

Hiro ran forward, quickly hugged Wasabi and said ‘thank you’ and bolted out the door. Tadashi gave an amused sigh and ran off after him. Wasabi just shook his head and started packing up for the night.

Nobody commented on how he hadn’t given back the three pull-ups Hiro hadn’t used, nor how there was a small gold star on the top right of one of the drawers of his workbench. It wasn’t like he was anticipating Tadashi dumping his brother on him again or anything. Nothing at all like that.


	3. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Hiro possibly resist exciting chemical reactions? Good thing Honey is pretty responsible.

If anything, it was the easiest drop-off Tadashi ever had to do with Hiro. If Hiro wasn’t Hiro, Tadashi would have said he had a crush on Honey Lemon. However, since Hiro hadn’t reached that stage in development, Tadashi was certain it was the exciting chemical reactions Honey lured him in with.

Hiro was a sucker for making a mess, and even more so.

“Whoa there kid.” Tadashi snagged Hiro by his hood, “You need to promise me you’ll be careful.”

“’Dashiii!” Hiro whined, struggling against the hold.

“Promise me Hiro.”

Honey resisted the urge to take a picture of the battle of wills going on between the brothers. She knew that Tadashi trusted her, he wouldn’t have brought Hiro to her if he didn’t, but understood that he was trying urge Hiro to be extra careful.

“Fiiiine.” Hiro finally gave, “Promise to be careful.”

“And wear safety goggles?” Tadashi pressed.

“Yes.” Hiro huffed, pulling the glasses-like goggles Tadashi had made him bring along.

“Honey,” Tadashi looked up at the woman, “please make sure he doesn’t stick any chemicals in his mouth.”

“Absolutely Tadashi.”

“Now go!” Hiro was pushing him out the door, clearly eager to play with whatever safe chemicals Honey would let him.

“I can feel the love Hiro.” Tadashi had to fight to keep the smile off his face as he allowed Hiro to push him out, “Oh, Honey! Everything he needs is in his bag, just be sure to look.”

“Alright, see you later!”

“They grow up so fast.” Tadashi sighed to himself as Hiro politely slammed the door in his face.

It really was only something Hiro could do, politely slam a door. Tadashi did, however, make a note to once again remind Hiro of not to play with chemicals in the house. And to hide all their chemistry stuff when Hiro was napping, because Hiro never listened.

 

* * *

 

Hiro couldn’t stop the giggle as he poked at gel-like substance he and Honey had just whipped up. He liked being with Honey so far, it was fun and she even let him cause a few reactions with some of the spare, safe, chemicals.

“But how can I make it red?”

Honey blinked from where she was sketching out the equation for something that should, in theory, cause an object to reach absolute zero instantly. She wasn’t testing it, it involved dangerous chemicals and Hiro was clearly not in a place for that, but she was getting the theory down.

“Why red?”

“It’s the best color.” Hiro chirped, looking at Honey curiously, “Didn’t you know that?”

“I don’t know.” She set her clipboard down, “I’ve always heard that pink is the best color.”

“Red.” Hiro said with a tone of finality.

No way was he going to ruin his fun because Honey thought the wrong color was the best color.

“Well, there are two ways to change the color.” Honey said as she walked over to Hiro, “The fun way or the easy way. Which do you want to do?”

“The fun way!” Hiro cheered.

Honey couldn’t help herself and snapped a picture of the smiling Hiro before settling down to help him chemically alter the color.

She totally didn’t cause some safely exciting reactions to get Hiro to giggle. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

Honey frowned to herself as she watched Hiro start to squirm in his seat. She had done enough babysitting in the past, kids were the cutest thing ever and almost as fun as chemistry, to recognize the potty-dance when she saw it. Tadashi had warned her about Hiro’s holding tendency, and everyone had been around for Tadashi’s revelation about getting pull-ups for Hiro.

“Hiro, do you have to go potty?” She was aware of how he responded just a touch better to more childish phrasing.

“No.”

It was a lie, they both knew it, but Hiro was very much so wrapped up deciphering her chemical embrittlement formula and attempting to stump her with different metal combinations. He was getting very close to a theoretical combination that her formula wouldn’t break down.

Honey placed a hand over his, stopping his writing, “Come on Hiro, you don’t want to have an accident.”

Hiro managed to combine a sigh and a groan before climbing down off his stool with a muttered ‘fine.’ He took a handful of steps, Honey close behind him, before freezing and bolting off towards the bathroom fast enough that Honey had a difficult time keeping pace.

“Curse my fashionably high heels.” She muttered to herself as she chased after him.

She didn’t have to run very far, she found Hiro pressed into a corner near the bathroom with his hood up and covering his face. His hand, the one that was free from his mouth, was pressed into the front of his pants.

“Hiro,” she crouched in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “what’s wrong?”

Hiro tried to pull away, making a whining sound around his fingers, but couldn’t because he was too close to the wall.

“I need you to tell me what’s wrong so I can help. It’s okay.”

It took a minute of Honey keeping a kind hand on his shoulder, and Hiro fidgeting every couple of seconds, before the smaller boy spoke up.

“Accident.” He was so quiet she almost missed it.

“Aw.” She lightly kissed his forehead, “Let’s go get you cleaned up then.”

Honey had to blink as Hiro ignored her proffered hand as she stood up, instead raising both hands in a ‘pick me up’ gesture. Hooking one arm just above his knees and the other around his back, Honey lifted Hiro up with a bit of ease.

“You’re so light Hiro.” She commented as the boy wrapped his arms around her to stabilize himself.

Hiro merely lowered his head, Honey could feel him shaking just a bit in her arms, and didn’t respond. With that in mind, she made her way back to her part of the lab and drew the privacy curtain she had installed for instances where some of her experiments got a big messy.

“Alright Hiro, can you change or do you need help?” She asked kindly as she set him down.

“Myself.” Hiro rubbed at his eyes as Honey went through his bag and pulled out one of his pull-ups for him.

“Okay, I’ll be right over here if you need me.”

Honey kept her back turned as Hiro went about changing himself, idly sketching out some clothing ideas Hiro might like on a sheet of paper. Some clothes that were big enough to make him look smaller than he was, but not big enough that he wouldn’t be able to do anything in them. She would have to show the sketches to Tadashi to see if they’d make a nice surprise for Hiro, and maybe to get some measurements.

“Done.” The tired voice accompanied the tug on her lab coat.

“Hiro,” she started slowly as she turned around, “you don’t have any pants on.”

Hiro shrugged, trying to peer around her to look at whatever she had been working on. He didn’t quite care enough to put his pants back on, but he remembered to throw away the pull-up this time so that had to count for something.

Honey couldn’t help but make a face as Hiro stuck his fingers in his mouth, “Hiro, no.”

When he gave her the kicked puppy look, she pressed on. Later in the day, she would wonder to herself exactly how she had managed to say no to that face.

“Lab rules Hiro. We work with chemicals, we don’t put our fingers in our mouths. We might get sick.” Hiro pouted at her, “Go wash your hands and we’ll get your pacifier so you don’t have to keep washing them.”

Hiro sulked off to do just that, still refusing to put his pants back on. Eying one of the spare lab coats she kept in case a reaction ruined one of hers, which happened on more than one occasion, Honey had a great idea.

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard, after spending more than a few hours with Hiro, to notice when the boy was ready to fall asleep. His head would bob, he’d go to sick his fingers in his mouth only to remember that his pacifier was there, Honey was able to put his pants back on him, he’s accidentally manage to find the one explosive combination of the safe chemicals Honey let him use. It was cute to watch, even if Honey had to quickly neutralize the reaction he created.

With that in mind, Honey dug through his bag and pulled out one of the books Tadashi had stuck in there. After making sure that all the chemicals were put away, Honey sat next to the pouting Hiro.

“Story time?”

“Yes, I think you like this one. I mean, if Tadashi packed it for you, you have to love it right?”

Hiro eyes her wearily, “Not naptime?”

She reached over and ruffled his hair, “Of course not. It’s story time.”

“Good.”

With Hiro’s approval, not that she needed it, Honey started reading the book. Hiro would giggle, despite how he dozed off, because Honey changed her voice every time a different character was speaking. Hiro liked that, a lot, but Tadashi still did it better.

But he wasn’t going to tell her that, he didn’t want her to stop reading.

 

Honey grinned to herself as she closed the book, it had worked like a charm. Hiro was fast asleep, resting his head on the worktable and the pacifier bobbing lightly. Once again unable to help herself, Honey pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture to send to Tadashi. He would appreciate that she managed to get Hiro to sleep, something Tadashi warned her that he usually fought tooth and nail.

With that in mind, she gently tugged his shirt down to cover where his pull-up was peeking out and covered him with her lab coat. She didn’t quite need it for what she was going to need it with what she was working on anyways.

She was just going to have to keep the exciting reactions to a minimum so she didn’t wake him up. With that in mind, Honey stuck her headphones in and went to work.

 

* * *

 

“’Dashi!”

Tadashi braced himself as a red blur slammed into him, babbling away as Honey giggled behind her hand.

“Where’d you get that coat Hiro?”

Hiro grinned as he held out his arms and spun in a circle, showing his brother his bright red lab coat.

“Honey n me made it! It’s red!”

“I can see that.” Tadashi chuckled, “I take it you had fun today with Honey?”

“Lots!” Hiro nodded, “I even stumped her chemical embrittlement formula!”

Tadashi whistled, “Wow, talk about a challenge right there.”

“In theory anyway. I haven’t tested it yet.” Honey made her way over, resting a hand on Hiro’s head.

“It’ll work.” Hiro insisted, stomping his foot.

“None of that Hiro.” Tadashi warned before looking over at Honey, “Do you want him to leave the coat here? And I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No trouble, and he can take it home. He’s been off the wall talking about how he wanted to show it to you and your aunt Cass ever since it dried.”

At the mention on his aunt’s name, Hiro started dragging Tadashi out the door and exclaiming how they need to get home so he could show Aunt Cass his awesome new lab coat. Tadashi laughed and politely thanked Honey for watching Hiro for him again before he was dragged out of sight. Honey shook her head as she listened to their voices fade away down the hall, they were something else.

Deciding it was time to head home herself, she did one final walkthrough to make sure she had put everything away safely and shut everything down. That was when she spotted the two pull-ups sitting on her bench from where she had dug through Hiro’s bag to get his book. With a small smile she tucked them into a drawer.

Never knew when Hiro might need them in an emergency.


End file.
